


Une nuit bien mouvementée.....

by AYaoiGhost



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Alexy et Morgan ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur chambre se transforme en harem de sexe!/HISTOIRE TRÈS ÉROTIQUE ET PERVERSE!/





	Une nuit bien mouvementée.....

03h12

Dans les dortoirs de l'université d'Anteros Academy, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus du nom d'Alexy, embrassait sensuellement son petit-ami, Morgan.

-J'ai envie de toi, lui souffla le brun.

-Pareil. On a qu'à aller dans ta chambre, Hyun est au café.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Morgane et s'affaissèrent sur le lit. Le brun se dépêcha de se déshabiller lui et son petit-copain. Une fois ceci fait, Alexy s'amusa à mordiller les tétons du brun, tout en frotant leurs sexe entre eux. Morgane gémit de plaisir, au fur et à mesure que sa bite grandit.

Au bout d'un moment, le bleuté arréta son manège et s'approcha du pénis de son copain. Il le lécha pendant de longue minutes en passant par les couilles, la base, le gland....

-Putain Alex....Vas-y.....

Sous l'ordre du brun, le jeune homme prend son membre dur en bouche. Il y passe sa langue et fait de long vas et viens langoureux, tout en malaxant ses couilles.

Morgane prend soudainement la tête du bleuté de ses deux mains et la ramène vers la base de son sexe; enfonçant par la même occasion celui-ci dans la gorge de l'étudiant. Alexy commence alors de superbes gorges profondes, faisant gémir son partenaire.

Un bruit de fracas les interrompt et les deux amants se retournèrent vers la porte; source du bruit.

Devant, se trouvait Hyun étalé sur le sol, le colocataire de Morgane, la main dans son pantalon; où l'on pouvait apercevoir une bosse. Il se releva doucement, rouge de honte et commença à parler, toujours sous l'oeil des deux hommes nus.

-J-je...je passait par l-là et j-je vous ait...

Morgane le stopa en l'embrassant sauvagement, sous le regard éxcité d'Alexy. Étonnament, Hyun y répondit et approfondit le baiser, avant de se détacher et de se mettre à genoux.

Alexy le rejoint et Morgane sourit en plaçant son long sexe entre leur deux bouches. Hyun et Alexy se mirent immédiatement à lécher la longueur du penis, fessant gémir Morgane de plaisir.

Hyun prit finalement son sexe en bouche et fit de rapides allers-retours dessus; tandis qu'Alexy se relevait.

Ce dernier prit son sexe et le tapa sur le visage de Hyun, qui sortit alors l'organe du brun de sa bouche et le remplaça par celui d'Alexy.

Cette situation dura encore longtemps, durant la quelle les trois hommes halrtaient tels des chiens en chaleur.

\-------------------------

Dans les couloirs du dortoir des hommes, Rayan, le professeur de l'histoire de l'art, râlait de son manque de sommeil. Effectivement, le proviseur l'avait chargé de veiller à ce que les élèves ne soient pas en pleine...enfin bref.....

Il allait descendre pour signaler qu'une personne fumait, quand il entendit un gémissement aigu provenant d'une chambre.

Par curiosité, il plaqua son oreille contre la porte et recconut immédiatement des haletements sensuels. Son pantalon se serra, tandis que sa main entrait doucement dans ce dernier. Il commença alors des mouvements de vas et viens sur son sexe, en se souçiant seulement de la scène derrière la porte. À un moment, il sembla entendre certains gémissements graves s'arréter, alors que les aigus continuaient.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant place à un Morgane nu, le sexe tendu et mouillé de salive, ainsi qu'Alexy qui travaillairt les tétons de Hyun en arrière-plan. 

Malheureusement pour Rayan, il avait encore sa main fourrée dans son boxer, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé de Morgane.

-Alors monsieur? Un problème avec votre pantalon? Demanda le brun, tout en effectuant une pression sur la bosse du pantalon du professeur.

-J-je...n-nous ne pouvons pas....j-je suis un profes-....

Il fut coupé par la bouche chaude de l'élève contre la sienne. Il ne se débattit pas et laissa même sa langue explorer sa bouche.

-Venez donc nous rejoindre...Invita Alexy d'une voix Suave.

Rayan céda immédiatement à la tentation sous cette voix beaucoup trop sexy. De son côté, Alexy poussa Hyun sur son lit et se mit en position du 69 sur lui.

Morgane vint placer son sexe devant l'entrée de Hyun, alors que Rayan se positionnait devant celle du bleuté.

D'une même poussée, Morgane et Rayan entrèrent chacun dans leur partenaire, tandis que ces derniers suçaient le sexe tendu en face de leur visage.

Rayan rentrait et sortait lentement d'Alexy, son immense sexe lui labourant l'anus; alors que Morgane allait beaucoup plus vite, mais avec un sexe un peu moins imposant.

Alors qu'Alexy suçait Hyun, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimères du sexe de son petit-copain. Il tendit donc la langue et lécha son dur sexe, rentrant parfois dans Hyun.

Rayan remarqua qu'Alexy s'était concentré sur Morgane et décida de faire de même avec Hyun. Sans prévenir, il lui fouetta gentiment le visage avec son sexe, provoquant de succulents gémissements du thaïlandais.

Les coups de hanches, les langues taquines et les sexes durent transformèrent la pièce en un véritable harem de sexe. Mais il manquait encore quelque chose....

\-------------------------

Dans le couloir des dortoirs, un jeune homme blond défiait du regard un autre jeune hommes, mais aux cheveux rouges.

-Bah alors, Nathaniel? Tu t'es fait larguer à ce qu'il parait? 

-Castiel...Je vais te tuer, répondit le blond.

Mais pile au moment de ce silence, un gémissement aigu s'échappa d'une des chambres. Les deux hommes devinrent rouges pivoines, mais s'approchèrent tout de même de la porte. Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Dans cette chambre, Morgane enculait profondément Hyun, qui suçait avidement le sexe de M.Zaidi; tandis qu'Alexy, assis sur le dos du thaïlandais, embrassait sauvagement le professeur d'Histoire des Arts.

Malgré leurs efforts, Nathaniel et Castiel ne purent empécher une forme de se former dans leurs pantalon. Ayant chacun aperçut celle de l'autre, ils décidèrent de ne rien faire.

Mais discretement, Nathaniel passa sa main dans sa poche et malaxa son penis; alors que Castiel se frottait au mur.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement et comprenant qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, se masturbèrent ouvertement.

Mais le bruit causé par leur activité attira Alexy qui ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant les deux beaux étalons en pleine séance de branlette.

Sans même leur demander leurs avis, le bleut les poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte. Ceci fait, il se positionna à genoux, sous les airs gênés des deux nouveaux et enleva leurs derniers vêtements.

Le sexe de Castiel était très épais et d'une taille moyenne, alors que celui de Nathaniel était très long et d'une èpaisseur moyenne.

Comme quoi, tous les opposaient, même leurs sexes. Alexy n'attendit pas plus que cela et enfourna le membre déja en éréction de Castiel dans sa bouche, tout en tapotant celui du blond sur son visage.

Il échangea alors et lécha le sexe de Nathaniel comme si sa vie en dépendait, en masturbant Castiel de l'autre côté. Passant sa langue dans l'urètre du délinquant, léchant le bas du sexe de Castiel, malaxant les couilles des deux en même temps.

Pendant ces différentes pratiques, il ne vit pas Morgane, Hyun et Rayan les rejoindre, leurs pénis toujours aussi durs.

Dans un ordre aléatoire, Aalexy les prit tous en bouche. Il réussit même l'exploir de prendre le sexe d'Hyun et de Castiel ensemble. Pour les plus gros ou longs, il opta pour de bonnes gorges profondes, le gland de Rayan rencontrant parfois sa glotte.

Personne n'était à l'écart. Si Alex suçait Morgane, il branlait Nathaniet et Hyun, tandis que Castiel passait son sexe sur son visage, signe démontrant qu'il voulait être le suivant.

Les jeunes hommes n'en pouvant plus, firent une queu bien droite avec Hyun en premier. Celui-ci laissa alors Alexy le sucer à sa guise, jusqu'au moment où il jouit une grande quantité de sperm; prouvant son manque de sexe. Alex avala la quasi-totalité du liquide au doux goût de miel.

Ensuite, Castiel tira carrément ses cheveux bleus pour enter dans sa bouche. Il le laissa néanmoins faire, sauf pour certains moments, où il forçait l'étudiant soumis à le prendre dans sa gorge. C'est à un de ses moments là que sa charge se déversa en lui et qu'Alexy eut le droit à un goût très salé, mais délicieux.

Le suivant fut Nathaniel qui comme son attidude, fut assez directif. Il dicta lui-même les mouvements à suivre et enfoncait parfois son sexe au fond de lui. Il finit par jouir en plein milieu de sa bouche, et le goût était une sorte de mélange entre du yaourt et du lait.

Le ventre d'Alexy était déjà un petit peu gonglé quand Morgane entra avec force dans sa bouche. Il lui tont le crâne des deux mains et luu fit faire de brusques mouvements; comme si le bleuté était simplement un jouet. C'est son penis devant la bouche d'Alexy qui éjacula une énorme quantité de sperm, que ce fernier s'empressa d'avaler; en reconaissant le goût amer et fort de son petit-ami.

Enfin, le sexe le plus grand s'avança devant le visage d'Alexy; apartament au professeur de fac. Ce dernier suçota d'abbord son gros gland, avant de le mettre en bouche. À cause de sa taille, les lèvres de l'étudiant ne dèpassèrent pas la moité de son sexe. Mais avec un effort surhumain, le soumis réussit à le prendre entièrement en bouche, jusqu'à manquer de s'étouffer en gorge. Ce n'est que après de doux et lents mouvements dictés par Rayan que de dernier se déversa en lui, offrant pour la première fois son goût extrêmement doux à Alexy.

Juste après, de longs et langoureux baisers vinrent ajouter des gémissements dans la pièce, alors que Castiel sodomisait Hyun, qui hurlait alors de plaisir.

Rayan décida d'opter pour Nathaniel, qui écarta grandement ses joues et laissa le professeur rentrer au plus profond de lui. Morgane en profita pour se mettre debout, en face du professeur, les deux jambes posées de part et d'autre du blond, et le força à le sucer; tandis qu'Alexy s'était positionnà au dessus du sexe de Nathaniel. Il s'empala alors dessus et hurla de plaisir.

 

Castiel et Hyun les rejoignirent finalement. Le premier tapota son dur sexe encore mouillé de sperm sur le visage de Nathaniel, heureux de donner une leçon à son rival; alors que le second s'allongait contre le blond et se prit le sece de Rayan, qui alternait entre lui et le délinquant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'au moment où tout le monde éjacula en même temps, couvrant leurs coprs divins de sperme. Étant sale et fatigués, Morgane et Hyun décidèrent de faire dormir les garçons ici.

Et c'est après une bonne douche à plusieurs qu'ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil; de succulentes images en tête.

FIN


End file.
